Fur And Magic
by Mon Chardonneret
Summary: Leah's had enough. Everyone else is happy and she's all alone. She plans to end her pain - for good! A young witch is assigned the mission of investigating and controlling an outbreak in Forks... but will she find love and companionship instead of enemi
1. Premonitions, Magic 'n Suicidal Thoughts

**OFFER – IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA THIS STORY LET ME KNOW. READ THIS CHAPTER FIRST THEN PM OR REVIEW ME YOUR INTEREST**!

_Disclaimer: Although I don't currently own any of the twilight characters, I am willing to hire any 'up and coming' kidnappers to steal one for me… any takers? *Waves wad of cash while wearing creepy smile_*

A/N: A present for my readers to fill the time between WTCWNI updates, check out the competition chapter and participate please! This will be multi-chaptered.

**Warnings: This story may eventually have smut in it of the girl on girl kind, however this one will remain rated 'T' the full version of this story will be posted on mediaminer dot org under the non anime twilight fiction area under the same writer's name. Assume the chapter released here is the same unless stated in my opening author's note and if you have any trouble accessing mediaminer then PM me your email (spaced out i.e.: sample_94 AT yahoo DOT com) and I'll send you the edited chapters of the story, you may have to remind me each time a censored chapter is released. Please do not post your email in a review as they are open to everyone and your privacy is not guaranteed.**

**Fur and Magic**

Chapter 1 – Premonitions, Magic and Suicidal Tendencies

'_A girl stood on the edge of a cliff; she was beautiful, tall with russet skin and short, jagged black-brown hair, but her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Voices called from behind her and as she turned I could see large shadows pelting out of the woods towards her. Sobbing briefly she turned and threw herself off the cliff face into the sharp rocks peaking out of the water below.'_

I woke up in a cool sweat, blankets twisted around me. For the tenth night in a row the nightmare woke me. The sense of loss and grief I felt as the girl fell woke me every time, but what struck me as strange was the odd pulling attraction I felt towards her. I wanted to hold her, to stop her from disappearing into the cold dark water. This was weird because I am not, and never have been anything but straight.

I heard my phone buzz from my bag, a message from h.q. no doubt, ugh I hate missions, I always end up with the worst cover story, in some back-water town and the mission focus was always bogus. The last time I spent four weeks staking out a potential werewolf den but it turned out to just be a guy with a weird dog fetish.

I looked at my phone, and opened the message.

_Suspect out break – WA, USA_

_Coordinates : 47˚57'04"N 124˚23'05"W_

_Species: suspect lycanthropy – wolf_

_Background given upon arrival, 2 back up already stationed_

_Immediate departure._

_EM GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED AND GET IN THE CAR OUTSIDE NOW_

_GWEN_

Sometimes I hate Gwen, she'd the head of the witches council and in charge of the young witch force, at only 200 years of age I fit snuggly into that category and she ensured that I knew my place every chance she got. In the middle of a war however there was no way I could complain. Witches were sick of the way the supernatural community regarded human life and now we were breaking our own pacifist rules and were discreetly taking out threats. I felt it ironic that we now had to protect those that hunted us from hunters, although now that witchcraft was thought to be 'New Age' crap, humans were nicer to us. Of course they didn't know we weren't human… our glamour spells were almost perfect.

After a short drive I was dropped outside a homey colonial house on the outskirts of Forks, WA, although with magic anywhere is a short drive away. I saw the porch light come on and the front door begin to open and the world slowed. The dizzy feeling of premonition came over me and the girl's haunted face flashed through my mind. The dream rushed back with sickening clarity and with a lurch time resumed its natural flow. A piercing tug from somewhere behind my naval almost yanked me off my feet and I turned from the house, darting swiftly through the forest, following the pull. I could feel something terrible rushing upon me and if I didn't stop this girl from dying then I would surely die myself. _'Wait for me! I'm coming!'_ I screamed over and over in my head.

I heard yells from my colleagues and strange snarls and calls from the woods behind me as I almost flew, the trees a green blur in my peripheral. I broke away from the tree line and with a sharp gasp laid eyes on the girl from my dream. She turned at my disturbance, but instead of flinging herself from the cliff, she stared at me. I stepped forward, the afternoon light hitting my face, I felt my glamour spell slip from my control, I scrambled to put a new one up but it was too late. Her eyes stared into mine, they widened as they saw the evidence of my inhumanity and she collapsed in a faint and pounding footsteps burst suddenly from the trees around me.

* * *

I had been trying, really I had. It had been over a year since Sam had left me broken hearted for my cousin and over a month since I'd learned of their impending marriage but this was too much. They'd moved the wedding up, half of Emily's guests could no longer make it for the ceremony – opting instead to visit after the honeymoon, and she'd come round to ask me to be her maid-of-honour. As I'd declined the first time, she'd made one of her old high school friends head bridesmaid but the girl could no longer be there she'd come back to me. I gritted my teeth, remembering mum's speech from my last refusal and accepted. Unfortunately Emily found that as an invitation to try and reconcile our friendship, I held my tongue and focused on the birds hopping along a tree branch visable through the kitchen window. Reality came back with a violent rush though as Emily began complaining about fast tracking wedding plans.

"Why don't you just shift it back to your original date then." I snapped, angered that she found taking my future such a burden.

"I'd love to but I'd be obviously showing by then." She said with a blush.

I turned in slow motion then, trembling with rage, the cup I'd been cleaning falling from my hands and shattering at my feet.

"What did you say?" My voice was a low whisper.

"Leah, are you okay? That glass broke right over your toe. I'll go and get…"

I was gone before she could finish. Sorrow washed over me in crashing waves and although I longed for wolf form, I knew that if I phased now Jacob would quickly command me to stay put. I didn't want that right now, I wanted the pain to stop. She got everything I wanted but couldn't have. My life was ruined, I had nothing and would always have nothing. I was alone.

Faint calls of my name and short calling howls echoed from behind me, but I had a head start and even my human form was exceptionally fast. I ran from my thoughts willing them to end, to cease and let me be cold and numb. With each painful memory my pace sped. _Sam leaving for days on end, Sam leaving me for Emily, My dad collapsing after my transformation, Never having a private thought again, The pack laughing at my discomfort, The pack lashing out at my depressed thoughts and my descent into bitch-hood._ I barely missed a tree as I fought to see through the water that pooled in my eyes.

Again the scenes came; _Emily and Sam buying my house, dad's funeral, Sam forcing me with an alpha command to chop off all my hair, counting the days I was late and discovering I was menopausal, Seth abandoning my side and choosing his new brothers first, Emily's engagement party, Emily asking me the first time to be her maid-of-honour, the packs rejoining after the Italian leeches left, the new request of bridesmaid duties, finding out that Emily was having Sam's child when I was stuck sterile and alone. _The memories repeated, looped endlessly, falling out of order but still driving stinging pin-pricks into my heart.

A voice echoed in my head quietly. _'Wait for me! I'm coming!'_ But I ignored it and pushed on, glad that the voice had stopped the memories from repeating again. I was probably finally insane.

With a skid I came to a halt at the cliff diving point, it was low tide, too dangerous for even a wolf to jump safely. I stared into the black water through wet eyes and gathered my thoughts. The pack was charging through the woods, Seth had heard me leave the house and had called the others, I only had a limited time before they grabbed me back from the brink of the silence I sought. I noise, a gasp from behind me had me whipping my head around, I thought I'd still had time enough before the others got here.

It was not a pack brother I saw shocked by the forest border, instead it was a young woman, almost my own age. She was tall and had black hair with a white lock of hair curling through the left side. Her hair hit creamy, freckle kissed shoulders and rested across the top of her rather large breasts. I looked up into her face and into sparkling violet eyes that seemed almost fiery, I felt gravity shift and suddenly could remember why Sam had nearly had me throwing my life away when clearly my life was hers to command, not his. Her eyes glinted with recognition and she stepped away from the trees, the light hit her face and her pupils danced, contorting and twisting in ribbon like shapes. I felt a strange energy crackle around her, electrifying the air but before my mind could make sense of it all the sound of gale-force winds filled my ears and my sight went black and I knew no more.

* * *

A/N - This is my first femslash fic, so be kind 'kay! As always please review!


	2. Witches 'N Bitches

**OFFER – IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA THIS STORY LET ME KNOW. PM OR REVIEW ME YOUR INTEREST** **AND INCLUDE A WAY TO CONTACT YOU!**

_Disclaimer: If you recognise it then I didn't create it._

A/N: I don't know if I like this chapter or not… anyone reading this story please review and let me know if I should change or delete this chapter.

**Warnings: This story may eventually have smut in it of the girl on girl kind, however this one will remain rated 'T' the full version of this story will be posted on mediaminer dot org under the non anime twilight fiction area under the same writer's name. Assume the chapter released here is the same unless stated in my opening author's note and if you have any trouble accessing mediaminer then PM me your email (spaced out i.e.: sample_94 AT yahoo DOT com) and I'll send you the edited chapters of the story, you may have to remind me each time a censored chapter is released. Please do not post your email in a review as they are open to everyone and your privacy is not guaranteed.**

**Fur and Magic**

Chapter 2 – Don't Mess With Witches Or Bitches

I turned and watched as ten large wolves erupted out of the trees, I could feel more hidden still in the edge of the forest. My two colleagues landing between me and the wolves moments later, one already erecting a barrier. This was all background to me as I stepped carefully up to the beautiful girl's side. I touched her face, intent of brushing away a streak of dirt there but found myself almost electrocuted, my mind seemed to be ripped from my head and mingled with hers until the lines between what was me and what was her became so blurry they were near nonexistent. I felt her reasons for suicide and I saw the memories in her head and then the electric feeling ceased and a wonderful floating – falling sensation took over.

I checked the back of her head with my finger tips, finding a small lump from the fall but no blood. A growl broke my thoughts, _'Get Away From Her'_ a deep voice said in my head and I looked up to see the entire gathering watching me, I quickly removed my hands from the girl's head.

"Wow Em, I'd heard you were good but only a second after getting out of the car you run off to save some girl from the wolves, now that is awesome." My new co-worker with long chocolate coloured hair had a cheery voice as she turned from her companion, a young man with pale, almost white hair, who was holding up a shimmering barrier between us and the wolves.

"Actually these wolves aren't here to hurt her, but to stop her from throwing herself to her death." I said eyeing the wolves warily. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I can't hear their thoughts, they're not natural wolves!"

The two largest wolves, one pitch black and the other a deep russet, walked deliberately into the forest and returned as two young men.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The elder looking of the two spoke with an air of authority.

"We are here to protect this girl and others from you, lycan scum!" the blonde man said with disdain rolling through every syllable.

I reached out and touched the girls face again, again I heard a voice in my head, this time I knew it came from the large brown wolf. _"Melodramatic Leah strikes again! Pretending to run to a cliff to finally throw herself off and then pulling a fake fainting spell. Puh-lease, just do it already!"_

I stood, the wind rising with me, static curling in blue arcs around my hands and arms. My eyes narrowed and my glamour melted and the bright flickering of golden energy that ran in patterns across my skin became visible.

"I have seen this girl kill herself every night for over a week… this girl is a sister to you and this is the attitude that you exude in response to her obvious pain and distress… insult her and deny her pain?!" My voice was filled with the anger and pain I'd felt from the girl. _'Leah'_ my mind whispered.

My anger subsided in part as a whimper came from a small sandy coloured wolf and I turned to the two who stood human, staring at me in shock.

"If you cannot control your pack then I will discipline them for you…"

I threw my hand out in gesture to the brown wolf and he staggered before howling in anguish. Behind me I felt Leah levitate closer to me, my magic picking her up gently. I turned to my stunned co-workers, already feeling the strain of keeping my powers from unleashing themselves completely. The sleepless nights were catching me up and I would have to leave before I lost control.

"Talk with these shape shifters, they are not lycanthropes as we believed… I'm going to go rest." Leah drifted weightlessly around to hover in front of me and I drew her limp form into my arms. "Don't kill them unless it's necessary. Send that one to see me after I'm more rested and I may take the curse off of him. I'm not making promises though, what I did won't harm him physically."

I flew back to the house with Leah in my arms. As I entered the house I could taste the inlaid protective spells and sent my own power through them to add to their efficiency. I followed the trace energy given off by my own possessions to find my room and laid Leah on the bed while I removed my jacket and shoes. I slipped her sandals off and pulled the covers over both of us, her strange warmth lulling me quickly into a deep sleep.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was the arm across my waist. The next was that although I had been out by the cliff before, I was now lying tucked in an unfamiliar bed. I sat up and touched the face of the woman I'd imprinted on, my head was suddenly assaulted with images and warm jolts of energy sparked up my arm. I gasped and withdrew my hand, I looked at it before looking back at her face, and straight into violet eyes.

"Are you alright or do I need to set up a suicide watch?" Her voice was sleepy and warm.

"No… I'm okay." I felt awkward, my first conversation with my imprint and we were lying in a bed and talking about my attempted suicide.

"That's good. You've cost me at least ten nights of sleep and I'm want to rest now, not talk about depressing stuff."

There was a sharp tug on my ankle and I was pulled out of my sitting position. My imprint yawned widely, her eyes again flashing with fire and twisting impossibly. She wiggled closer and curled around my side, griping my arm and twining her legs around me left leg. She inhaled deeply and pressed her head into my shoulder.

"What are you?" I asked shakily as the strange connection started again from our touching skin, it was less intense this time. She let out an irritate huff and lifted her head.

"You need sleep too, you've had worries keeping you awake. I've not slept in over a week and have just used up a lot of power. Sleep now, questions tomorrow." Her head returned to my shoulder, eyes closing.

"But-" I started.

"Sleep Now, Talk Tomorrow!" Her voice was commanding but quiet and she didn't move from her place against me.

Her body pulsed with an odd light as she slept and before long the dim light had my eyelids drooping and it seemed like all the sleep I'd missed over the past year fell upon me at once.

When I woke next it was to the warm smell of pancakes and the dim sound of a fridge opening. I realised I was alone in the bed and as my stomach rumbled I followed the smell of the pancakes to the kitchen.

She sat at the table, back to me, drinking something hot from a mug while kitchen implements whizzed around the room. I watched amazed as pancakes flipped themselves and a bowl and whisk cleaned themselves in the sink. She stared at the hand not holding her mug, turning it this way and that.

"Would you like a plate of pancakes, there is fruit and toppings, and green tea or orange juice?" She didn't even look up from her inspection, and as I watched light flickered weakly; gold and purple beneath her skin.

"Umm, sure…"

Her hand swept up and a plate from the table caught three pancakes that flew from the serving plate next to the stove. More light flickered under her skin near her fingertips and she gestured towards a chair across from her and the plate landed gently on the table, the chair moving silently back. I moved around and sat down, she'd returned to scrutinizing her hand again, placing her mug down and tracing the paths the light followed with the fingers on her other hand. She looked up after a moment, her pupils the same strange moving shapes as they had been the day before.

"Would you like some green tea or juice?" she asked as a pitcher of juice and the teapot joined the setting on the table.

"How are you doing that?" I asked, fascinated with the glowing of her skin and her eyes and the strange magic taking place in the kitchen.

"That's just who I am. Although recently I have had a few issues with my abilities, now the flow seems to be fine." She glanced at her hand. "For the moment anyway. Now tea or juice? Fruit, syrup or yogurt?"

As she spoke she gestured and the lids on the bowls on the table opened. I shock my head but the maple syrup landed lightly next to my plate and a glass filled with juice slid towards me.

"You like maple on your pancakes and orange juice in the morning." It was a statement not a question. It kind of made me angry.

"How Would You Know That?!" I growled. She shuddered and I felt bad, the imprinting bond vibrated painfully and I winced.

"The same way you saw inside my mind last night." She looked up into my eyes. "From what I saw your kind imprints on a possible mate, correct? Well witches kind of do that too, only they join their souls with one who can assist in stabilising their magic. My powers have been in poor form for almost a year now and when I began to dream of your suicide they became almost non-existent. This morning however they are as strong as ever and constant enough for me to make breakfast hands free." She smiled, "Thankyou for not throwing your life away."

I was dazzled. Her smile reached her eyes and her pupils back-flipped and the light that flowed through her cheeks glowed brightly. The fire in her eyes softened and light seemed to glow there too.

"What are you?" I breathed awestruck.

She let out a light peel of laughter, which made me shiver in delight. I wanted nothing more than to hear that laugh for the rest of my life. That weird imprinting bond was turning me gay I realized, but oddly I found that I didn't care.

"Humans do tend to think of us as green skinned, wart covered hags who wear pointed hats... which is ridiculous of course. None of us would ever wear a pointed hat."

"Umm…" I was confused.

"I'm a witch, Leah. A rather good one at that, although the past year should be discounted."

"Oh, how do you know my name?"

"Do you not know mine? Think about it… about when you touched my face… what did you see?"

I closed my eyes, thinking hard, and suddenly I remembered.

"Emma"

"Yay! You got it in one, you should eat before it gets cold." She took a sip of her tea and grimaced. "Mine's cold, damn it."

I shoved half a pancake in my mouth and chewed while she stuck her finger in the tea and stirred. Before long steam rose from the top of the mug and the tea began to boil. She sucked lightly on her finger before returning to sipping her tea. I opened my mouth to ask her why she'd come here when the door burst open and two wet strangers came into the kitchen followed by Jacob, Sam and an enraged Paul.

Paul jabbed his finger at Emma and snarled "Undo it now!"

Emma glanced at him appraisingly before reaching into her pocket and withdrawing a small pouch.

"Good morning Vanessa, Nate. There's a drying charm beside the stovetop, help yourselves." Emma toyed with the drawstrings on the pouch. Paul growled again.

"Thanks Em," Vanessa said, chewing on what looked like gum as her clothes dried. "Would anyone else like some?" Nate took some silently and shoved pieces at my pack brothers who dripped on the floor.

Emma reached across the table and took my hand, I blushed but went to squeeze too, however she drew her hand away and I saw that she'd only pressed the small bag into my hand. I looked at her questioningly.

"That 'man'," she said the word like it was laughable, "made some distasteful comments about you yesterday… so I hexed him. Quite a lovely traditional curse actually. Since the slight was made against you, I'm giving you the power to decide when and if you wish to return normal blood flow to him."

"What?!" I gasped.

Vanessa giggled and Nate smiled slightly. "Put simply," Nate said, voice trembling in humour, "she shrivelled his man-parts." Vanessa looked gleeful.

I looked at Emma's neutral face. "Only after he insulted you and said he wished that you would jump." She snapped.

"How did you know that? Paul was in wolf form when he said that." Sam asked. "These two explained that although animal and human thoughts can be heard by your kind, they could not hear us."

"I only heard it when I was touching Leah. I heard her brother outside a moment ago when I gave her the bag. He's worried; Nate, go let him in and give the kid some food."

Jacob took this as an invitation and threw himself into a chair next to me and started piling pancakes on his plate.

"Do you have any bacon?" He asked between mouthfuls.

Vanessa dropped the glass of juice she'd been pouring, Nate fumbled with the sticks of drying charm as he separated a piece for Seth. Emma snapped her head up from her tea.

"Witches think of all life as sacred. We do not eat those that we converse to, any more than you would eat a person. There is no meat in this house nor in any witches household, nor will there likely ever be any meat in said households for that matter." Emma's voice was still and emotionless.

"There are plenty of pancakes and fruits though." She chirped in contrast to her meat lecture and a bowl of blueberries floated to land within Jacob's reach. Seth was seated next to him, also now gobbling up pancakes covered in yogurt and chocolate

Paul looked at me angry at being ignored. "Well take the spell off! Geez a witch for a bitch, a match made in hell!"

"For that comment, Paul I think I'll wait a bit before I do!" I smiled viciously at him and when he growled in response Emma laughed again.

"I could remove it completely for you…" Emma waggled her fingers at him. This time I laughed as Paul shrunk away and hurriedly left the house.

Vanessa and Nate looked at Emma with serious faces.

Vanessa put her hand on Emma's shoulder, "Em, these wolves aren't the outbreak that Gwen was talking about. She knew they were here, we spoke with her this morning. There's something else coming…"

* * *

A/N: Woot over 2,500 words! YAY!


	3. PETITION TO SAVE LEMONS

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret


	4. PETITION PART 2

Hey – Readers (No I'm not dead though not from Uni's lack of trying), earlier I posted a petition I had seen on several other stories. I want to reassure everyone that I have backed up all my stories and if they do block me here I have a mediaminer . org account under the same name and a ficwad account under ElricFanGirl which I will start posting under. I really don't want to leave fanfiction . net as the site is easy to use and attractively set out, the community is supportive and the review culture is stronger than other sites and archives. If you agree with the (what I've seen as) general consensus – being that they should have a rating (MA or X… etc) to cover lemons and other fics that aren't currently covered by their rules as of '02.

I suggest that everyone with an account and stories who support lemon writers; post the petition with their penname at the bottom, as a chapter in all their stories. I would go one further and suggest everyone who uses this site make an account (if you don't have one already) and post a story called

"(Your penname here) Supports all fanfiction"

into your favourite category - multiple categories if you can! - under the M rating!

As the only chapter simply write a message of support for lemon writers and any others who may find themselves shafted by the current ratings. Border your message with a spacer like so.

(Your Message Here)

As your summary for the story simply say : 'Save our stories, Save our site, Fanfiction writers unite!'

(Doctor Seuss or poet - I am not!)

Pass the message on – publish a story of support and together we can cover every fandom and show the moderators that lemons and other mature stories are supported by the users of this site and an increased or new rating is worthwhile!


End file.
